


Stuck with you

by InspiredDragonWriter



Series: My Queen, how may I please you [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Trapped in a Lift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredDragonWriter/pseuds/InspiredDragonWriter
Summary: Being trapped in a lift with your best friend is not so bad.....unless they are in heat....or is that such a bad thing after all?Lurien and Herrah were off to see the Pale King, but are now trapped in the new lift together.  Herrah is needy and Lurien is willing to help his friend out of course.
Relationships: Herrah the Beast & Lurien the Watcher (Hollow Knight), lurien the watcher/Herrah the beast
Series: My Queen, how may I please you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Stuck with you

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said i dont like nsfw stuff, but this idea kept bugging me untill i wrote it.  
> If people really like it, i shall write more with these two.  
> I find the ship between Herrah and Lurien to be rather adorable.  
> This is my first nsfw smut, so its not the best.

Stuck with you

  
  


Well this was not exactly how the watcher of the City of Tears wanted to spend his afternoon, but he could not compline much. Being stuck in an elevator with one of your best friends was not a bad thing at all. It was only bad when said friend was in the middle of an intense heat and was horny as a wyrm. It did not help that said friend was also smelling awfully divine to him, that he was trying his best to ignore.

It also did not help that said friend was rather large and took up most of the spare in the elevator, though he never admit it. He always found the Queen of Deepnest to be rather beautiful in her own right, he kinda had a thing for big women and short men.

Herrah the spider queen of Deepnest had come to seal her bargain with the Pale king, she had to come on this day to ensure the best conditions for the bargain to work first time round. The pale king was a busy bug and did not wish to try again, though Lurien did not understand that part much.

Who would not want to bed the beast queen as often as they could……

Damn it all...the smell was really affecting , Lurien thoughts now.

He was sitting as far to the edge of the elevator would allow him too, as Herrah was slowly panting a little. Getting annoyed now, they were too far down to call for anyone to help. They were using a newly installed elevator to the White palace as well. One that goes straight up to the king's Throne room, it was only meant to be used by the most important guests...mainly only himself, Herrah and Mononmon who was currently been seen by the king himself. Their meetings always went on for hours on end since the two loved to talk about many things together. So it seemed he and Herrah were stuck for a good long while yet, they already been stuck here for at least 15 minutes.

“ Can this thing move already!” hissed Herrah as she seemed to be gripping herself a little more, the sweet smell increasing a little more each time she moved. It was both heaven and hell for Lurien has he had to hold back from jumping on her several times. Though he never dream of doing such a thing to his friend, if he ever did he was sure he become a nice tasty snack for the spider queen. 

Lurien sighed softly “ if the holes in the roof were bigger I would get some help….we just have to wait for a while ,my dear friend” he said softly crossing his legs now as his own erection was starting to show itself now, his own smell beginning to come though as he was cursing himself and praying to every god that Herrah would not pick up on it….

Sadly or lucky for the little watcher, Herrah did pick up on the smell. It made her pause, her own wetness increasing a little as she slyly looked over at the watcher who seemed to be getting smaller as he was leaning over himself trying to stop his bodily wants and needs.

Poor little watcher, Herrah though. She knew what was happening to him, she did feel guilty and cursed the pale king for making her come to him! It would not have happened if he simply came to her...and now she was getting to be a sloppy mess in an increasingly heating up elevator with one of her closest friends drowning in her pheromones.

….hmm...maybe...maybe she could ...Lurien was a moth under that cloak of his...he was no god so he would not get her pregnant...the pale king would do that ...so...so..maybe...if the watcher was willing of course...she was burning so much...and she felt bad for her friend to also suffer through this…

With a sly hand, the spider queen reached over easily to the little watcher. Gently leaned over at him, she saw how he seemed to stiffen up at her getting closer to him. But the smell he was giving was so good...it smelled of...pineapples?...it was very good. Her own peppery smell mixed well with his..it was enough to make her mouth water.

“Lu…..” she all but purred his nickname in a seductive way. Grinning behind her mask as she saw him shiver at it. Poor little one was just as bad as her it seems, he was in need of a little TLC as well. 

She was willing to satisfy her needs if her little watcher friend was also willing, she never force herself upon him. She had more self control then to give into her primal needs like that.

But the sweet smell coming from Lurien was very alluring, enough to make her make her growl. The little watcher only came up to the end of her hood ,when she stood at full height so she kneeled down towards him. Her arms wrapping around his waist as she pulled him closer to her body, feeling him pressed against her sent shivers down in a very pleasant way.

Lurien himself was having trouble keeping it together, he held in a groan when she pressed him up against her. Shaving himself he felt his arousal poking against his cloak, it made him blush madly as he was sure Herrah would feel it now.

Which only brought out a deep chuckle from the spider queen.

“ is that a nail in your cloak or are you just happy to see me?” she asked in a teasing tone, while Lurien looked her a little confused “ no its my penis Herrah” he said in an embarrassing flat way.

But all it got was a hearty laugh from Herrah, pulling him up and off his feet. She tapped his mask, asking permission to take it off. “ oh Lu, please don't ever change” she said softly, he was just so adorable. It was very clear the hermit was no expert in the love department, this was still going to be fun though she though as Lurien removed his mask. Revealing a very red blushing moth face, his antenna brushing against her own now maskless face. Purring a little as she clicked her mandibles a little and brought him into a rather sweet kiss, which soon turned a little heated when the watcher placed his hand on her cheek. Bringing her in closer, he growled himself.

It seemed the watcher was skilled in at least kissing,oh ...my...she thought blushing herself as she deepened the kiss. Having a battle of dominaments with Lurien, having forgotten moths did have rather long tongues. And Lurien was expertly rubbing and rolling his around Herrahs, she groaned into his mouth pushing him against the wall of the lift. Growling as she gripped him more tightly, holding the little moth in has arms as they kiss was getting more heated. She felt his arousal pushing up against her chest though his cloak, with a little smirk she pushed Lurien against the wall more, pinning up against the wall as she freed one hand to gently rub his arousal through his cloak. This made the watcher break their kiss as he groaned out her name, a trail of spit linking them as they were both panting a little. Both needing relief now, Lurien gently stopped the spider queen from rubbing him more. Which confused her a little at first, it made her heart freeze for a moment as she though he did not want to carry on.

But she was dead wrong, Lurien certainly wanted to carry on. He smirked up at her panting, slowly wagging a finger at her. “ no...no my dear...I must serve...my queen first” he panted out whispering the words that sent more shivers down Herrah, making her groan a little more as she felt just how needy and wet she was getting. “ very well Lurien the watcher, serve your queen well” she purred. Watching Lurien move down her, she laid down resting her back against the wall of the lift. Sitting down and showing off her wet slit to the watcher, who blushed a little as he kneeled down in front of her. Inhaling her heavenly sweet scent.

Rolling out his long tongue, it made Herrah shiver in instpatation as he gave one long lick on her slit. It made the spider queen groan out in delight, gripping the back of Lurien cloak. Feeling bolden by how his actions were pleasing her, he dipped his tongue in deeper. Rolling and rubbing her walls as he got as deep as he could go with his long moth tongue. All the time Herrah was letting out deep groans of pleasure and joy, for a moment, she wondered if she was being too loud and if someone would hear them. Trapped in the lift, she though not since they have already been trying to get help since the lift got stuck. Her mind was stopped of her current thoughts as Lurien carried on licking and dividing his tongue in and out of Herrah like she was the sweetest nectar. All the time hitting the right spots with the spider Queen causing her to gasp and grip at him more and more. He was turning her into a quivering mess ,and she wondered just how he as a hermi. Was he so useless when it came to flirting, had gotten so good at actions like this.

She would have to ask him later as she came rather hard and long, she gasped out as she felt Lurien pulling his tongue away and rubbing his chin clean. The mere sight of him doing that was enough to get her wet again, she growled with need as she gripped his shoulders.

“ Lu...I ...hummpp” she was surprised when Lurien kissed her, he was leaning fully on her to do so. The taste of herself on him was enough to drive her wild, but the feeling of his hard arousal pushing into her belly was enough to tip her over the edge.

“ Is my Queen ready? He asked in a soft sweet voice, his maskless face staring up at her. That gentle look he always had, forever present on his kind face. But sadly always hidden, she thought he had a rather adorable look to him. So fuzzy and soft with, beautiful silver eyes.With a growl she nodded “ yes! Hurry my dear Lurien...i might be forced into a more primal state if you do not hurry” she said and let out a gasp as she felt his arousal rub her slit, once,then twice and then felt it slowly slip into her with ease. It felt a little sharp at first but it was almost as long as his tongue, it was rather thick and long for his small size. Groaning as she felt hot and ready for more as she gripped his shoulders as he slowly pulled out to push in again. Causing waves of pleasure to wash over her, shaking as the watcher was speeding up his thrusts. Gasping as she watched his body pushing in and out of her sopping wet slit, being able to see it all was enough to arouse her even more. Groaning as she wished she could kiss him more, She needed something .She needed to bite something. as she groaned holding him close as she was meeting his thrusts with ones of her own, as she was shifting their position a bit. Pinning him against the wall of the lift she was able to thrust along with him, waves of pleasure washing over them both as their groaned out trying not to be too loud.They did not have to worry about the lifts breaking ,since they were made to carry a lot of weight.

She was able to lean down enough to reach down and bite his neck a little, creating a sharp cry of pleasure from the watcher. She felt him release inside her, which made her gasp out a little into his neck.The new sudden heat and warmth inside her was able to quell the raging wild want inside her a little, Lurien was no god. He would not be able to give her the child she wanted, the pale king would do that….after she washed up of course...but maybe she keep Lurien posted to visit more often..this had been very pleasurable after all. She has came along with him, it was rather a lot for someone so small. She could feel it leaking a little as he was thrusting more inside her, the pleasure still growing between then as she bit his neck again, gently suckling on it. Feeling his warm blood flow into her mouth a little, it tasted just as sweet as he was...she had to stop, Herrah would not hurt her little Lurien now. Letting him go she looked into his face, grinning at the hot flushed little face of her beloved watcher. He looked so needy, he whined a little as he kept meeting her thrusts. As he was reaching for her, gently tapping her mouth as he linked hands with her free hand. Smirking, she leaned down and brought the little moth into another hot kiss. Thrusting their bodies together in a rhythmic pattern as they both came again, groaning into each others mouths as they were fighting for dominance.

Their little fun time probably would have gone on longer if it was not for the suddenly jolt the lift gave, knocking Hearrh off her feet a little as she fell onto her back. Lurien landing onto her chest gasping.

Both were a bit flustered and did not hear Monomon voice calling down to them as they hurried to get up and hurried to hide they little session from those that should not know what to know the watcher and the beast had been up to.

“ Herrah! Lurien! Are you both ok? Sorry the king and I went over, we didn't realize till now that the lift was stuck. We managed to fix it though” she called down into the dark depths of the lift shaft.

The king next to her looking a little worried “ I hope Lurien is ok, he probably had to deal with a very grumpy spider queen “ the Pale king sighed looking away, not really enjoying the fact he would have to deal with her now.

The teacher gave a smile and waved her tentacle at the king , shaking her head “I would not worry my king. Herrah is quite friendly once you get to know her” she missed the roll of the eyes and shaking of the head in disbelief of the king as she turned to watch the doors of the lift open.

Herrah and Lurien had been standing as far away from each other as they possibly could when the doors opened, the king thought nothing of it but the observant eyes of the teacher caught right away the signs of something rather naughty had happened here.

If their masks could blush, Monomon was sure the Beast and Watchers would be as bright red as possible. A fruity musky scent in the air was a dead give away too, Monomon was confused as to how the Pale king had not picked up on what had happened. 

The teacher smiled bright behind her mask as she looked away, deciding to not say anything as the pale king seemed he did not really want to be there as he gave a deep sigh “ alright Queen Herrah, my servants will take you to the room where we shall...complete our bargain” he said with distance in his voice like he ate something bad. Herrah rolled her eyes under her mask shaking her head “ yes , yes we do that. I'd like to freshen up a bit first, we have been stuck in that lift for a few hours now” she tried to sound annoyed but they had not been boring hours. It was enough to convince the king though as he nodded and waving them off “ very well, i'll see to some other things, just be there within the hour. I have important things to tend to” he said as he walked off down a hall, Monomon giggled a little as she looked at her fellow dreamers. She said nothing as she took her assistant Quirrel and left.

Both Lurien and Herrah had to follow some servants as Lurien had been promised time to freshen up a bit as well. Herrah was walking rather slow than her normal speed, which worried Lurien a little as he walked along with her. It was not until the servants turned the corner did he feel himself getting picked up and pinned against the wall, He thought his life was about to end until he felt that the spider queen was kissing him. He could not help but melt into the kiss groaning a little as he was losing the battle between them. He gasped out a little once she pulled away, he was all hot and bothered again. Herrah was smirking at him, a hungry look in her eyes. “ I enjoyed our little time together Lu Lu, once I have laid my egg the king shall give me I much rather like to do this again” she asked in a sweet seductive voice. Making the Watcher groan a little as he nodded very eagerly, holding onto the spider queen needly. She quickly put him down , placing their masks over their faces s a servant poked their head round the corner a little nerves “ em...this way your highness..and my lord” they called out meekly.

Lurien held in a groan as he watched the rather smug spider queen trot, rather fast after the servants. It seemed his rather boring life was about to get more interesting, he should study up on spiders it seemed. After all he would like to find new ways to please his Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who told me to just put the story up, not to worry. i feel better now that its out. Please do tell me what you think.  
> please dont be too lewd though


End file.
